coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8410 (18th June 2014)
Plot Rob tells Carla that she can’t let Peter back into her affections. Jenna asks Lloyd if he's really thought through his offer to Andrea to move in with him. Owen has slept on the floor of the bedroom but he and Anna continue to try and hide their split from Faye. The young girl herself demands to help out by buying and making tonight's tea. Andrea tells Neil she has to go into work to cover for absent staff, even though he wants her to spend the day with him. Rob and Tracy have a bitter argument as whether Carla or Peter is the guilty party to Tina's murder. Rita struggles to write her eulogy to Tina while David tells her he's going to just say what comes into his head. Rob tells Peter he should move away as his wife and son don’t want anything to do with him. He tries to provoke Peter into hitting him but Deirdre demands he leaves. Rob's parting shot is to tell Deirdre that she knows in her heart that Peter is guilty of Tina's murder. Gail has posted her letter to Michael Rodwell. After the event, Kylie alters the wording on Gail's laptop to make the letter into a declaration of interest in Michael himself. Lloyd and Andrea meet at the bistro. He asks her to move in with him but, panic-stricken, she tells him it’s not what she wants and hurries out. Peter asks Carla for another chance but she tells him she wishes he was dead. Faye cooks the meal but Owen fails to show up and she tells Anna that she knows they’ve been sleeping separately and she'd hoped having tea together would help them. Dennis threatens Norris with a fight when he accuses him of using Tina’s death to worm his way back into Rita's affections. To the delight of the regulars in the Rovers, Norris apologises and backs down. Andrea is tearful at the mess that she is in. Anna tells Owen that Faye knows about them. He tells her that he still loves her but she replies that she doesn't know how she feels any more. Andrea returns to Lloyd and asks for more time, telling him her previous relationship went too fast and subsequently went wrong. Deirdre finds Peter packing to leave. She tells him for once in his life not to be a coward but to stay and fight to prove his innocence. From the hallway, Rob overhears the conversation... Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow- Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen, bedroom and hallway *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Andrea Beckett's house - Kitchen Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After telling Tracy he thinks Peter killed Tina, Rob advises the former bookie to move away as his wife and son don't want anything to do with him; and Andrea finds herself juggling two lives after her husband returns from Nigeria - so she is panic-stricken when Lloyd asks her to move in with him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,750,000 viewers (7th place). *Due to World Cup schedules, no episodes were shown on Friday 20th June with a single episode being transmitted on Monday 23rd June at 7.30pm. Category:2014 episodes